Mommy and Daddy
by WalkingInTheSea
Summary: Every group that has more than 3 individuals have a 'Mommy' and a 'Daddy'. Who's the mommy and daddy in the turtles group? Ask Raph and Mikey. They'll know! Short summary, short story. Slightly implied Leopril/LeoxApril. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT nor it's character.**

* * *

Raph was having a wonderful dream of kicking the Footbots and the Kranng's butts when loud shouting woke him up from his slumber. He groaned. He did not want to get up yet. He turned to his side and smashed his pillow over his ear, hoping it will mute the noise. To his dismay, it didn't. The noise was muffled but still noticeable.

Seemingly he was wide awake, Raph sighed and rolled out his bed. Yawning and grumbling loudly, he yanked his door open. The shouting seemed to be coming from the living room. He headed toward the source of the noise. The first thing he noticed was Mikey sitting on the couch, happily munching a bag of chips. Raph was mildly surprised. When something big and loud happens it's usually Mikey. Raph went over to him and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Hi, princess! Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Mikey asked, grinning brightly.

Raph wanted to punch that smile off but he was too tired, not fully awake. And Mikey knew it.

"Unfortunately, no. With that racket, I doubt even Donnie's science gibberish can make anyone sleep. What's that noise anyway? What's going on?"

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Mikey answered, popping a chip in his mouth.

Raph was about to smack his brother's head and ask him what the shell is he talking about, when he saw Mikey looking at something.

'He's acting strange today. Wait, he's strange everyday.' Raph followed Mikey's gaze and found what was causing the noise that woke him up.

"I told you April, we can't go out now. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? These guys could be planning something that might destroy the world and you are going to do nothing because it's dangerous?!"

Leo and April were in the center of the living room, both shouting with enough volume to wake the whole city up.

"We don't know that. You just said that you spotted a couple of the Footbots and Kranng together." Leo tried to reason.

"Yeah, and I bet they just met to discuss their plans for their summer beach trip." April replied sarcastically. "Of course they are plotting something bad! And we need to stop them before that."

"We had a battle with The Foot and the Kranng few days ago-"

"I KNOW! I was there-"

"I'm not finished!" Raph was impressed. He rarely saw Fearless lose his temper with anyone other than himself.

"That battle caused them a huge loss and they won't act so fast because of that. And we also had a lot of damage. I mean, look at your arm!" Leo said as he pointed at April's bandaged arm. "We have to rest until we're healed and keep a low profile. I refuse to risk my brothers and your safety because some Footbots and Kranng are having a walk on the streets. "

Raph leaned over to Mikey.

"Leo's the Mommy, right?"

"With no doubt." Mikey happily chirped as he continued to eat his chip.

"Yep, thought so." Raph grinned and made himself more comfortable on the couch. This was getting entertaining!

"Excuse me, having a walk?" April demanded. "Do you know how serious this is? If there is a teeny tiny possibility that they are causing trouble we need to check it out. Who knows what these goons are up to."

"Exactly. We don't know what they are doing. It might even be a trap. They may wanted to be seen and are now trying to lure us to them." Leo snapped.

"So you're gonna do nothing about it? You're gonna stay down here while sucking your thumb and wait until the bad guys go away? You're ninjas for crying out loud! Bashing up bad guys is what ninjas do, not cowering away!" April said, throwing her arms in the air, clearly frustrated.

"I hope Daddy wins." Raph said as he crunched the chips Mikey offered.

"You and me both, bro." Mikey answered as he ate his own chips.

Leo and April's argument continued to go on until Master Splinter had enough of their bickering and whacked behind their heads, shutting them up. After that incident, Raph and Mikey referred them as 'Mommy and Daddy' which Donnie-who was in his soundproof lab at the time-didn't get it.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Kranng and the ones called Dogpound and Fishface should discuss the matter that is called 'the plan' which must be discussed."

Dogpound and Fishface shared a look. They were currently in one of the secret hideouts of the Kranng. In the middle of the room sat a round table and the Kranng who spoke sat at the other side while several other Kranngs stand near beside him. The two members of The Foot brought a few footbots with them but still they were outnumbered. The odds were not looking so good.

"Of course," Fishface said smoothly although he could feel a sweat sliding down his back. "We would also like to end this as quickly as possible."

"Then lets begin." the leader Kranng said.

An eerie silence swept through the room. Dogpound glanced at Kranng. Kranng glanced at Fishface...with his robot eyes. The staring game continued until-

 _Bang!_

Kranng banged his fist on the table as he got out of the chair. "Kranng thinks the place called Florida is the suitable place for which is called summer vacation."

The mummer of agreement by the other Kranngs drowned the groans of Dogpound and Fishface.

"Are you serious? Florida? It's too hot in there!" Dogpound shouted.

"Not to mention the massive number of humans!" Fishface added. "We insist we go to Maine. The mountains are the best choice in the summer."

"Kranng refuses. And since there is a disagreement, Kranng will put it to a vote. " the leader Kranng turned to others. "The ones who want to go the place called Florida which Kranng and The Foot will go when it is selected, raise your hands."

All of the Kranng raised their hands. 7 to 6.

"Kranng wins. In the ones called Dogface and Fishface faces!" With that said, the Kranngs exited the room talking about what they should take to their 'vacation' like gossiping old ladies.

The members of The Foot didn't move an inch.

"Why are we even going on a vacation those creeps again?!"

* * *

 **A/N: My first TMNT fanfic! I hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of new in the TMNT, I started watching it last winter and I'm already a fan. I came up with this story when I was watching a review about the new Ninja Turtles movie. They said about something about Leonardo being too uptight and careful. They're right, of course^^. But I found out everytime April come across something the turtles check it out. And that triggered my story. Leonardo always want the turtles to be cautious while April give excuses to get them out the sewer. So Leo's the always-careful mother figure and April's the more daring father figure. And I secretly ship those two. XD**

 **OK! That was my short story. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, and I'll appreciate it if you point that out so I can correct them. Please review and tell me how you think about it! Thank you! Until next time~~**

* * *

 **Edited. Special thanks to Turtlecrazy714 who pointed out a grammar mistake. The last part popped out a few days after the first time I published it. I hope I delivered it good as it sounded in my head. And no offence to Florida. I just heard it was really hot and humid there. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
